wolf blood
by PrincesscharmingKnight
Summary: It's always hard moving into a new place. You have to get to know your way around, know where the local shop is and all sorts. You're bound to make some close friends but if you have a secret as dark as Link's then some friends can be too close...
1. moved in

**Hey everyone! did you all miss me wile I was writing a web shows fanfic? **

**well, terns out web shows is really boring to write so I've come back to my most loved fandom: Legend of Zelda!  
**

**I hope you will all R&R like you did in my last Zelda fic! oh and the cover pic is from someone on divant art.  
**

So today was the say we moved into number 2 Ordon road. I didn't want to move but mum and dad said it would be good to get a fresh start and it was closer to dad's work place. But that was before Aryll got ill, really ill. Her breathing went funny and she started felling weak  
The new house was doing no good for her. There was dust, broken windows, random bits of wood, everything! The estate agent kept trying to get us to see it with "The mind's eye", getting us to think what it could look like if we did a bit of work.  
"How about this old parking space? A splash of paint and some new plaster and you could have a lovely garage for all your cars. A place for you and your mates, maybe." he said. Mum and dad took it all in and seemed to get trapped in "seeing things with the mind's eye" and so here we are.  
I try to find something to do while the doctor looks at Aryll for the eighth time this week. I really want to explore a garage but mum says its dangerous in there and the roof could fall on my head at any second!  
It's the summer vacation now so I've still got a few weeks until I have to start my new school. I'm always starting new schools because dad always finds better jobs all over the place and that means we have to move. It doesn't help me hide my secret though.  
I have a really dark secret that not even my family know about. Once every full moon I transform into a blue eyed beast who destroys everything in the room I transform in. But sometimes I can control when I change. If I get really angry or sad I can sometimes chose if I change or not. I don't know how but it happens...


	2. red potion

Dad told me to go down to the local shop to pick up some red potion for Aryll and a can of coke or red bull for me. He said that way I would have something to do and I could get to know the general area.  
I don't really want any coke but I want to do everything I can to help Aryll. So I get my boots on and go.  
It takes about 5 minutes to get there,past some houses and a lantern oil refill stand, then the shop.  
It's not very crowded. A pretty girl, about my age, smiles at me and I smile back. I wondered if she lives on my street. But she looks to rich to live around here.  
I wait in the queue. The guy at the counter is a fat old man with a mustache. He looks at me suspiciously.  
"What's a boy like you doing in here on a week day? Shouldn't you be at school?" he says.  
"actually I'm in sixth form, I get an extra three weeks off." I explain. He just gives me a cold look and hands me the bottle of red potion.  
"well,be careful out there son,don't want to getting into trouble, doing something stupid!"  
I just nod and leave as quickly as I can. Well at least I've learned not to go to that shop again.  
When I get home the doctor has left and Aryll is weak as ever. Mum's talking to someone worriedly on the phone and dad is trying to plaster a wall in the bathroom. I'm angry with them for not being with Aryll but I understand there busy.  
I go to her room and she's sat up playing her DS. She's trying to look like she's alright so mum won't panic.  
"Hey Aryll, I got you a cookie from the shop today." I tell her. Its actually one from the cookie jar but I've dipped it in the red potion. That way I can get her to take her potion at the same time as giving her a treat.  
"Thanks link!" she says, munching away at the cookie.  
"Are you feeling any better?" I ask.  
"I told you, I'm not sick!" she insists. She's trying not to worry me but I can tell by her breathing that she's as weak as a dead decku tree.


	3. midna

The next day I decide to help dad clear some weeds in the garden. I feel more free outside. I guess it's because of my wolf blood. The thing that makes me transform.  
Dad and I sit in silence,kneeling over the flower beds. I'm trying to take my mind off Aryll because I just know that if she dies, I would have no control and just "wolf out" before their very eyes!  
My grandmother was a wolf blood too and she never told anyone ether. Not even her husband knew! That's how secret it has to be! But she never transformed because females don't. They just feel the woof blood flow through them.  
Dad goes in to take a nap and he leaves me to keep working.  
"Are you the new guy around here?" asks a voice from above me. I look up and see a girl in the tree hanging over my wall with auburn hair and stunning crimson eyes. Shes drawing something in a notebook but I can't see what it is.  
"I said, are you new around here?". I just stand there wondering if her eyes can see through the fabric of time and space.  
"Typical." she says as if she knows me already.  
"I'm Midna by the way. What do they call you? Speechless?"  
"Link..." I mutter. I'm to worried about Aryll to talk properly. I look at the notebook in her hand and I can't help wondering what she drew.  
"I'll show you" she says as if she read my mind. She swings down from her tree and into my garden then hands me the notebook.  
She's drawn a wolf howling at the moon. It has bright blue eyes and it's creepy how much it looks like me when I transform. So I ask her just to be safe  
"Where did you get the inspiration to draw that? It's epic."  
"Saw it last night," she says "it's odd so see a wolf round here isn't it?" I just nod.  
"you got a sister? I could do with someone decent to talk to." she asks.  
"well I've got my sister, Aryll but she's too young for you and she's really sick anyway." I explain  
"too bad...well, see you around, speechless." and with that she climbs up the tree and back into her own garden.


	4. transforming

Later I try to get a level up on Mario but I fail. I chuck the wii remote on the floor and run upstairs to see if Aryll needed anything.  
She's not sitting up this time so she definitely getting worse.  
"Hey Aryll, are you ok? Do you need anything?" I ask. She just makes a moaning sound. I'm almost shaking but I don't let her see I'm worried because she doesn't want be to be. I just go down stairs again.  
Mum has finally got off the phone. She has a very worried look on her face.  
"what happened?" I ask  
"That was the hospital...they said Aryll's got to go back." I'm totally devastated about this and I can feel myself transforming. They can't see me like this!  
My eyes tern a really bright blue, almost glowing! I run to the door and dash out at lightning speed, waiting to completely change.  
Then I remember I don't even know where everything is around here! I need to find a wood or a meadow, anywhere I can transform safely.  
I'm running down endless roads and alleyways. Then I come to a bridge. Underneath is a train track. I jump down off the bridge and onto the rails. By now I'm almost totally transformed, eyes now such a bright blue, they could blind a human looking into them.  
Suddenly a train comes along and I jump into the bushes on the edge of the track. Then I realize I'm in a wood! The safest place to transform.  
I lie down on the dry leaves and I feel myself slowly returning to my normal forum. The fur disappears and is replaced by skin.  
I wish I could have stayed wolf a little longer. I love it when I can control when I change. It let's me feel free.


	5. Midna's hideout

When I get back home dad has gone to clear up the garage and mum is packing things she'll need in hospital with Aryll. I don't think they realised I even left.  
School has started today but I'm to depressed to go so I told mum school starts next week.  
I go back outside to finish the weeds and I see Midna again in her tree.  
"Not at school today, link?" she says.  
"I was to depressed," I say plainly, "Why aren't you at school?"  
"I'm not taught at school." she replies, "We couldn't afford sixth forum and college. So my mum teaches me. Then when we get more money, then I can go to college." I just nod.  
"How's your sister?" she asks.  
"She had to go back to hospital. I don't think she's gonna make it." Midna makes a face like she's deciding something in her mind.  
"I know! do you want me to take you somewhere? It's really close and now is the perfect time!" she says. Her voice is more existed now.  
"Where?" I ask.  
"Telling would ruin the surprise, just follow me and we'll be back before you know it!"

So we head down the road and Midna takes my hand and we brake into a run. We pass about five streets and then we tern into a little alleyway.

It leads to another street full of really old houses,to damaged to live in. Midna Leeds me to one of the houses that is partly in tact. As we approach the door she takes out a brick from the wall and I realise the brick is really a box!  
She takes out some keys from it and unlocks the door. The first room is a battered down kitchen with cobwebs everywhere.  
"this used to be my grandma's house," she explains, "Nowadays I come here when I want to get away from my family." I look around, amazed by the way Midna's been able to look after it for so long.  
"I always keep it stocked up with cookies of corse." she says as she gets a big cookie jar from a high cupboard. "Want one?" I take one and give her a nod of thanks.  
"These where the ones my grandma always gave me." she says as she takes a chocolate one with marshmallows in. Then she looks at her watch.  
"Quick! Come upstairs it's time!" she says excitedly. I follow her upstairs to an old attic room. She sits down on a big sofa that faces a big gap in the wall that used to be a window. It sit next to her. Down below we can see the whole village. All the houses and the shops, even the tallest tower on the church.  
We wait a few moments and then the birds start to sing in harmony as we watch the amazing sunset.  
"You can't tell anyone about this place ok?" says Midna "My parents don't remember it's here and you're the only other person apart from me who knows." I nod in agreement.  
"You have to cross your heart."  
"cross my heart." I say.


	6. Zelda

**Ok hey everyone. I know this chapter is late but I've not been feeling to well lately because of an ear pain. I did my est to write but I couldn't concentrate.**

**please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.  
**

The next day we got a call from mum saying that Aryll should be able to come home soon if she past her health tests. I was so excited to hear that she was getting better and I wanted to tell Midna the good news.

I knocked on her door and she came running to answer it.

"Hey link, how's your sister and all?" she asked.

"she's ok. She might be coming home soon." I told her.

"that's good." She said plainly.

"I was wondering if we could go to your hideout again today" I asked hopefully.

"No. I'm grounded today so I won't be able to take you. But promise me you won't go on your own."

I'm normally good at keeping promises but this time I felt something inside me saying I had to go. So regardless of what Midna had said I went anyway.

I went up to the rusty gate of the old house and looked around for the key but strangely the door was already unlocked. I went in and saw a girl, about my age, sitting at the same table where Midna and I ate cookies. I felt like I already knew her but I couldn't think where we met. She tenured to me and smiled.

"Ah! So Midna has decided to show you this house as well?"

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Well we haven't been formally introduced but I smiled at you in the shop the other day because I knew you were a wolfblood." She explained.

I just stood there shocked. How could she know I was a wolfblood? Has she been spying on me or something? I decided to just ask her.

"So how did you know I was a wolfblood?"

"It's because I'm a wolfblood too. When you're about this age you have 99 senses. Then you get the 100th one that allows you to tell who is a wolfblood and who isn't." she said, "You're Link right? Minda told me about you. I'm Zelda by the way"

"How do you know Midna?" I asked

"we used to go to school together. I was her only friend. She often get misunderstood that girl."


	7. too many cookies!

"Are you about to transform? You look really hungry." asked Zelda.  
"Can that 100th sent tell you if a wolfblood is about to transform as well?!" I ask  
"No. I can just tell because you've been looking at the cookie jar for the last ten minutes," she laughed, "Go take one, I'm sure Midna won't mind." so I take a marshmallow one and put the jar back on the shelf.  
"Did Midna show you the sunset? Follow me." she said.  
We went upstairs and watched the sun go down then we herd someone come through the door.  
We looked down stairs and saw Midna, her face red from running. She looked relaxed when she saw Zelda come down stairs but when she saw me see got really mad.  
"Zelda, get out please I need a word with Link!" she said sternly.  
"Oh. Ok," said Zelda kind of sadly, "See you around Link!" and then she left.  
"How could you Link! I told you not to go to my hideout today, you said you wouldn't!" said Midna, her red eyes almost in flames.  
"I'm sorry!" I said, "I couldn't help myself, something made me need to go here!" I explained. But somehow I thought this wasn't a good enough explanation.  
"What the hell are you talking about? Surely you an control your actions a little better then that!" She replied, "Look, I think you should just leave. I don't want you coming in here just so you get scoff all my cookies!" so I left the house, worried and cold.  
But however much I try, I can't stop thinking about this Zelda girl. Even though this is only our first meeting I feel like there could be something special between us.  
Grandma always told me that wolfbloods don't normally find a spouse unless they have someone living near them who is also wolfblood. As far as I know, I'm the only alive wolfblood in the family. I don't know how many there are in Zelda's family but maybe, just maybe, I won't have to spend my life alone.


	8. Midna's past

On Monday I went back to school. It was a bit awkward since I hadn't shown up for weeks. I wondered if Zelda went to this school since sometimes when you get to sixth forum you move school as well.  
I looked at the big list on the notice board of all the names of students and what forum they're in. Then I found her: Zelda Hyrule. The girl who could change my life.  
I realised that if we where to find that special bond, then every moment has to be just right. I looked back at the list and saw she was in forum 7-3 thats the class next door to me!

I didn't get to talk to Zelda at school. I had two detentions for "Skiving" because apparently your little sister almost dying isn't a good enough excuse. I was still worried about Midna. Did she hate me after what I did? And how could anyone get so mad over a tiny little thing like that.

Later Zelda knocked on my door to bring round some cupcakes she had just finished baking. I opened the brown paper bag to find four vanilla cupcakes, decorated with bright blue frosting and topped with edible glitter.

"These look amazing!" I say, genuinely impressed.

"Thanks, Hey the frosting matches your eyes!" she said, giggling.

"Come in," I said "I think we have some red bull in the fridge."

I never thought my eyes looked like cake frosting of all things but I suppose it's a complement. We went upstairs to my room and I got two cans of red bull out of the fridge on the way. Then I remembered I was reading mum's lady's magazine yesterday so I rushed ahead of Zelda and hid it under my bed.

"Nice room." she said as she walked through the door.

"Thanks," I said "I decorated it myself." witch was partly true but dad did most of the stuff I didn't want to do.(Mainly all of it.)

"I spoke to Midna today..." said Zelda, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"What did she say?" I asked

"Well she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry about yesterday. You see I think I know why she got mad." she said blushing.

"Really? why did she get so mad?" I ask

"You see, A wile ago Midna lived with her mum and her REAL dad. But then he went to work in another part of Hyrule. He sent letters almost everyday and talked to them on Skype. But then one day he said he wanted to stay and he didn't even come back for Christmas."

"Then what happened?" I asked, still not really sure what this had to do with why she got angry.

"Well nobody knows what happened to him but after that her mum fell in love with another man who wasn't very nice to Midna. But her mum never saw through him and for a year, she almost blanked Midna out completely!"

We sat there in silence for a moment. A cold breeze blew in through my bedroom window.

"Anyway, I was like a second mother to Midna back then. I helped her with her homework, gave her pocket money from half of my own and I even did her laundry for her sometimes. But I was also her best friend. All the other kids at school would be ever so horrible to her and I was the only friend she had." explained Zelda sadly.

"Wow so I guess you'll be sorted when you have kids." I said laughing slightly.

I actually meant 'cubs' not 'kids' since she's a wolfblood but mum was downstairs so I didn't want her to hear me say cubs. Zelda gave me a wink so I guess that meant she knew what I meant.

"But what has all this got to do with why she got mad?" I ask

"Well you see, Midna did actually once say to me that I was like a mother to her and the day she met you she told me how nice you where and that she wanted to be your friend. But that day when she got mad she said I could go to her hideout. So she knew I'd be there. So I think that she didn't want you to go to the house was because she knew we'd like each other err...as friends of course. And she didn't want you taking away her second mouther."

I was totally shocked. I would never take Zelda away from Midna even if they weren't friends. But I was amazed how Zelda could work out the problem like that.

"Well tomorrow after school let's all meet back at the hideout and see if we can all be friends again." I said determinedly.


	9. Yet more cookies!

We sit at the table nervously waiting to see if Midna would tern up. She said she was sorry but what if she was to ashamed to talk to us again. Surely not. Midna is a confident girl and she would never not talk to Zelda again.

After about half an hour we decide she's not coming and make our way to the door. Then suddenly we see her running like lightning up the sidewalk with a big smile on her face. She runs through the door and gives us a tight hug.

We offer her a seat at the table and she takes it, still smiling. Then her face terns more serious

"I'm really sorry I got mad at you two." she said, genuinely sorry.

"It's ok Midna we know why you did it." said Zelda, just like a real mouther would do to her child.

"You do?" she asks

"Yes. I remember everything that happened to you, I was there." Zelda replied.

"So we're friends again?" I ask

"Yes. Friends forever." she smiles.

"Whats in the bag, Middy?" I ask as I notice a grocery bag in her hand.

"Oh yeah! I almost fought about them!" she said as she pored the contents onto the table.

Out fell a pile of every type of cookie you could name! Chocolate chip, candy cookies, rollo and mars bar flavour cookies, what ever you're thinking of, it was there.

"I figured that now we have the both of you here we'd need an extra supply," she said laughing, "how about a we make some tea and cook a special meal then stuff our faces with cookies!"

"Sounds good to me!" I said laughing.

"yeah sure, but make sure you brush your teeth after all of those." said Zelda.

"Aww, You're still a good mother to me, Zel." giggled Midna.

Then we all started to cook a chicken dish with extra cookies.


	10. love and a family that will last forever

**Hey guys! this is the last chapter so I hope you will enjoy it! **

**please R&R! I don't know what I'm going to write next but it will be another Legend Of Zelda one.  
**

**Please leave me ideas!  
**

When the dinner is ready we sit down together upstairs on the big sofa watching the sunset.

We where in total silence for a wile all engulfed by the amazing sky of colours but still smiling at each other every now and then. Then suddenly something strikes my mind

"So what's actually happening in your family now, Midna?" I ask.

"Well, mum is still going out with that horrible guy and my real dad is still in another part of Hyrule. So...Yeah it's not so good," she said sadly, "I really miss dad. He was so nice before."

I put my plate down on the floor and give her a hug. Then she looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Hey Link, could you be my dad? Like how Zelda's my mum?"

"Sure, why not?" I say hugging her again.

"But can we pretend it's real? So this is our house and you and Zel are my real parents?" she asks.

"Sure," says Zelda, "But then..." she blushes and looks at me. Then I realise what she means and I blush too. Midna laughs

"Come on you guys! You know you didn't really...and even if you did I'm sure you wouldn't have minded!"

We look at her a bit surprised by what she just said. Nether of us knew what to say.

"Lol. Why don't I go get the cookie jar from downstairs while you decide, eh?" said Midna. And off she went.

After she left we just sat there looking into each others eyes. It was kind of true what Midna said, I wouldn't have minded. But did Zelda feel the same way?

"So...What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"well, I'm sure you'd be an epic dad." she said smiling

"Do you think so?" I ask

"yeah sure. But do you think I could really be a mouther?" she asks.

"Well, you kind of are already." I say.

And all this time we've been talking we both didn't realise we've been leaning in closer and closer every word we spoke. Then before we know it where in a spontaneous kiss.  
Sparks seem to fly around us and we can't seem seem to pull apart. (Not that we're trying). Even though both our eyes are closed I can imagine her amazing- blue gem stone orbs, twinkling in the moonlight. This moment feels so magic, so intense but relaxed at the same time. Then we here a voice behind us

"Woah! I'll take THAT as a yes then!" we tenured around and saw Midna, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Yeah. It is," it say smiling, "Zelda, I love you. I loved You ever since I saw you and that kiss felt like magic. Will you be my girl so I don't need to be a lone wolf?" my heart is thudding.

"Yes, Link, I will. This will be perfect with Midna as our daughter and you as my wolf guy. You will never be a lone wolf." she said smiling.

"err...yeah, thats cute guys but what's all this about wolfs?" Midna asks.

"Oh yeah, and we'll have to tell her about that. But that's ok isn't it?" I ask

"Yes. And being responsible parents we are getting jobs to get you back into school!" says Zelda to her.

"So who's for some cookies then?" asks Midna.

And that's how it happened. We spent the rest of the night making plans and eating cookies. This was the best night of my life.


End file.
